ESL
by romanonamor
Summary: High school AU, multiple characters/pairings A new boarding school opens up and attracts a flourish of exchange students, but what happens when all of these students get stuck in one school, much less one class? Drama and mischief galore reign in the halls that's what.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:ESL**

**AN  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia okay? Happy now you made me admit it.**

**Warnings: I don't give them. (But the rating might go up… maybe…)**

**Pairings: Spamano, Gerita, YOU REQUEST THE REST! And yes one character can have more than one pairing (it is high school stuff happens)**

**So this is one of the ones I picked from a tie on my poll along with an angst so that I can have a variety (an angst a humour and a romance all at the same time WOOHOO), anyway this particular story will be updated Tuesdays, Fridays and if I have extra time maybe more frequently but don't count on it. **

**But I have a question: Do you want all spamano all the time or do you want it to equally focus on all the characters/couples, and if you want that what characters and couples do you want to see?**

Lovino POV

I groaned as I trudged my way into the school building behind my overly chipper younger brother who was dragging me around the school by my sleeve. Yeah he acts like a five year old sometimes… or most of the time… Anyway when we got our schedules it turned out we had the same first class: English as a Second Language. I mean just what the fuck? Just because we are exchange students doesn't mean we can't speak English, which is a stupid racist idea. Stupid burger loving bastards and their damn racism.

It was mine and Feli's first day at a new American boarding school that had just opened up. My grandfather sent me the second he heard about it, but he tried to keep Feli around until he couldn't take his begging anymore. It was fine by me I didn't want to be around the stuffy old prune anyway.

Even despite that I couldn't help but miss our old villa in Italy, with the high walls, beautiful city, amazing tomato garden… _'Wait no focus you aren't there anymore you are at a new school with new opportunities and don't need to think about the past…'_ I was frankly just trying to comfort myself.

So anyway two days ago we show up here and I was stuck in a room with my damn brother, no I didn't like the idea they were keeping us together I mean I am a year older damn it! Anyway, our flight had been postponed so we were late in arrival and really only had one full day on campus before classes, which was easily spent sleeping to dispel any remnants of jetlag and now we really had no fucking clue what was going on. So we ran.

Eventually we found the right room and ran in to take our seats, there were only 5 seats open when we got there, and of course Feli took the one surrounded by people, he was sitting between a stoic blonde that even looked like he had a stick shoved up his ass he was sitting so straight, and some kid with black hair and I don't even want to know what was in that book on his desk. So I walked over to the empty desk in the corner, luckily for me the desks surrounding it were also empty. Great.

The bell rang not five minutes later and then about three after that three guys came running into the room with apologetic looks on their faces.

"I am sorry mademoiselle, we over slept, then we got lost" said one with shoulder length blonde, hair a scraggly beard, and a creepy as fuck French accent.

Somehow this student with the creepy accent was able to throw off the teacher (who hadn't even started off class yet) into just nodding and motioning to the empty chairs surrounding me "I understand, it is the first day. Just take a seat and don't let it happen again."

The boys followed directions and much to my utter annoyance the seats around me were filled. The French bastard took the seat beside me, another one of them with white hair and red eyes (I mean what the fuck is this guy albino or something!?) sat in front of me, and the last of the little trio took the open spot behind me. I could already tell that this was going to be a shitty and annoying as all hell day.

I was right, they were silent for the three minutes the teacher took to tell us what to do today (in a variety of languages I might add) before they started speaking in perfect though heavily accented English. And when I say started talking I mean started and never shut up.

The task at hand was to get to know the people around you, in groups of four, guess who I was stuck with. We had to talk about our names, grades, what countries we were from, what we were like and our hobbies/interests. This was going to be fun. Not.

The French bastard spoke up first, "Bonjour, my name is Francis, I am a junior, I am from the country of love, and that is my favourite hobby," he sent a wink at me that chilled me to the bone and made me want to vomit.

The white haired one spoke up next, "Hey guys, so I am Gilbert but you can call me the Awesome one, the Awesome Gilbert, or anything of that nature. I am also a junior from the awesome country of Prussia," I rolled my eyes at the fact that there is no such thing as Prussia "My favourite hobbies are drinking beer, tormenting my little brother, and of course being awesome." I resisted the urge to slam my head into the desk at his stupidity.

The one behind me spoke next I turned to see a ridiculously huge grin plastered onto his face "Hola mi amigos" He was shot a look from the teacher for his use of Spanish, " I am a junior as well, I am from España, I like basically everything and am a fairly happy person in general, but I guess my favourite thing to do is probably work in my tomato garden back home…" he trailed off rambling about something about tomatoes, not that I didn't like tomatoes (they are my favourite food) it's just I was too busy being inspired by his earlier Spanish to pay attention.

Eventually he shut up and all eyes turned to me, show time, I was going to fuck with bastards and hopefully get them to leave me the fuck alone at the same time, "Ciao, Hello, I am Lovino, I was born in Italy, I am a sophomore unlike you assholes, I don't like anything and hate idiots and overly cheerful bastards." The only thing is I spoke in perfect Italian getting confused looks from all of them as I was called over to the teacher.

"Lovino do you know English?" She said in a hushed tone in my native tongue.

I rolled my eyes resulting in a glare from her, "Yes ma'am I can speak perfect English I just wanted to fuck with those bastards because they were being assholes."

Her eyes widened, probably due to my vocabulary, and she spoke cautiously, "Well from now on try to speak English in here, it will make things much easier, and don't let me catch you cursing in my room again."

I sighed in defeat my signature scowl adorning my face as I walked back over to my seat to be tormented some more before the bell rang. The good news is the annoying bastards ignored me and talked mainly with each other so I ignored them and looked around the room instead.

It seems like they stuck every single damn exchange student in one fucking room, there were people of a variety of ethnicities speaking with dozens of different accents, a few I was able to pick out but a few confused me, like there was this creepy Russian who was with his two sisters and some guy with a ponytail that was obviously against dress code. There was a group of five blondes in a corner chitchatting away in several different languages though they appear to have met each other before class. The blonde bastard with my brother was apparently of the potato variety as he was German, the black haired kid appeared to be Japanese. There were easily a dozen other people in the room but I couldn't quite hear them or figure out where they were from. There was even a person from fucking England in there, what the hell!? It was later revealed that he was originally there as a schedule mix-up but was going to stay and be a teacher's assistant because there weren't any classes to switch to. I mentally cursed at that, it meant there was no way for me to escape this hell.

I kept silent the rest of class ignoring the looks and comments it got me from the bastards surrounding me, but I couldn't help notice the French and Spanish bastards staring at me and talking quietly, WHILE I WAS IN BETWEEN THEM! I mean seriously what the fuck kind of assholes do that? Oh right. Them.

I repressed the urge to sigh audibly just to piss them off and waited for the bell to ring. AT LAST SWEET RELIEF! I stood and tried to bolt out the door but before I could move there was a hand on my shoulder preventing me.

I looked over to the side to see the French bastard had his hand clamped on my shoulder and didn't appear to be moving it any time soon. "Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." I said through gritted teeth trying to suppress the urge to punch someone on the first day of school.

"Oh, so he does speak English," Gilbert chimed in standing up from his spot sitting on top of one the desks and walking over.

"Fuck you," what can I say I have a way with words.

"But his vocabulary seems to be a little limited," The French bastard said still not having moved his hand.

"I give you until the count of three to move your damn hand, or you will lose it." I spoke quickly just hoping he could understand me and would listen.

"Aw come on just listen to us," Gilbert said blocking my path as Francis finally lifted his hand off of my shoulder.

"Oui, we were wondering if you would like to spend some time with us."

"And why the fuck would I want to spend time with you bastards?"

"You're feisty I like it," Gilbert said eyeing me.

"You look at me like that again and I will rip out your eyes capiche?" I glared at him and he kept his distance.

"Well we were going to use the excuse of teaching you English but I guess that is null and void now huh? So how about I be frank with what I want?" Francis moved closer.

"b-back off" I stuttered taking a step back from the creepy perverted Frenchman, damn it why did I always stammer when I was nervous?

"You heard him Francis," Antonio spoke up from behind me, I had almost forgotten he was there.

Thank goodness he spoke up because Francis took a step back and looked surprised at his friend giving me time enough to whirl on my heel push past said Spaniard and run out of the room as fast as I could.

**AN **

**So sorry this sucks (I really was having writer's block with this), trust me it should get better *thinks about things I have planned* yeah it should get better ;) anyway sorry if anyone is OOC let me know if they are and let me know what you think and who you want to see (and just because you haven't seen them yet doesn't mean they aren't coming).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Disclaimer: If any fangirl owned Hetalia 1) it would be a problem and 2) you would be able to tell, just saying.  
I'M SORRY! I can't believe this is late I really have no excuse for this and feel awful… Anyway please take this early next morning I stayed up half the night writing as an apology! Thank you so much for all the reviews favourites and follows they are amazing and were actually a little overwhelming there were so many on one chapter! So thank you a lot really… I will see if I can get all of your suggestions in, some may be a little tricky… But I will start other people's POV's soon so be on the lookout for those, I also will start putting the pairing and chapter title's up just to warn you what's ahead (But you may want to read them even if you don't like the pairing because some of them may involve the story line). Again thank you soooooo much I never thought a little high school AU would get so much attention after only one chapter… And special thanks to all the reviewers, especially guest reviewers, I never know you're there if you don't review so I encourage you to, I reply to them all. But after this chapter if you have an account I will start replying outside of the AN so it can be a little shorter :P And please keep couple suggestions coming!**

**Reviews:**

**Forever South: Yeah, I figured that he would do something like that, I would… Also It really isn't so much Toni being protective specifically of Lovi as it is being him stepping into a situation the same way he would do for anyone, they don't really know each other yet it is more or less "he is uncomfortable and I think Francis might rape him… maybe I should help" kind of thing (Ruins all fangirling IM SORRY) **

**HeroinOfDarkness: SuFin and HongIce are definite along with USUK I will try to get in CuCan if I can...**

**Eager to Read(Guest): Thank you! More is definitely coming, hopefully I can get some Kikuwan in, but will have to do a little research and Japan has so many couple requests so it may be a little tricky but I will try.**

**Frost777(Guest): Here is your update sorry it is a little later than I would like myself, but it is here! Thank you, and I plan on having Lovi have more friends than just Toni and Feli in this story and no he won't have a brother complex, I am trying to minimize the angst as I have two other angsty stories and want something more lighthearted. **

**Natsumek: Thank you! Yeah I am trying to keep it upbeat so Lovi will have plenty of friends and everything (even if he may hate the BTT doesn't mean they will leave him alone XD)**

**isa-kagamine: Definitely **

**KazariMaple(guest): PruCan is definitely fine, it is actually my third favourite pairing so I am happy someone else wants it too!**

**Mystery fan(Guest): Hmmm…. Interesting I have never seen this before so it may be tricky but I will try it, the most difficult thing is the ages (I was planning on having Yao as a senior but Lilli is younger than most of the freshmen…) I will try to see what I can do.**

**Bluebird Rain: Thank you! That is so nice, glad you think it isn't horrible, glad you like the length, it is a little shorter than I am used to but it makes it a little easier to write so I might be sticking with it. **

**On with the story! Ciao~**

Lovino POV

However when I got to my next class, which was an advanced math class, I learned my relief was only temporary. Guess who was in my class? You don't know? All three fucking bastards as well as a few other people from that class.

The seats in that room were assigned, so that was a good thing. I was stuck on the edge in the second row behind that Brit from first along with one of the blondes sitting off to my left, he appeared to be very weary of the bigger blonde sitting on his other side though so he stayed pretty quiet the whole time. But you will never guess who was behind me. Again. That's right the damn Spaniard that's who, he seemed just as insistent on talking as he did during first even though this teacher oh I don't know? Taught?

"So how has your day been?" He leaned up and asked me at one point about five minutes into class?

"It's only second block and I am ready to kill someone, most likely you, so how about you fuck off you damn tomato bastard." Hmm Tomato Bastard, I like it, new nickname.

"What did I do? You know I saved you back there," He said laughing, the dude wasn't even phased by the cursing or anything!? What the hell!?

"You and those annoying bastard friends of yours annoyed and harassed me last class and now you are talking to me during the damn lesson in here," I said voice getting slightly louder in annoyance.

"You two, do you feel that your conversation is more important than class." The teacher had slammed down his marker he was using and was glaring at us.

"No sir" Antonio was quick to answer and I just shook my head already feeling the blush rushing to my face as everyone in class turned to look at the idiots talking in class on the first day.

"Then I suggest you stop talking then." The teacher turned back to the board and continued the lesson.

"Sorry Lovi," Antonio said leaning over his desk again and getting uncomfortably close to my ear.

I whirled around in my seat "What the hell is a Lovi!?"

The teacher slammed his hand down again and looked at the seating chart before yelling "Vargas, Carriedo maybe you would like to continue this conversation in the dean's office?"

I growled and stood walking out with the tomato bastard close on my heels, "I'm so sorry Lovi!" he panicked and hugged me.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yelled pushing him away but damn bastard was clingy and stronger than I had expected (It's not like I'm weak or anything damn it, he is a year older than me) "And quit calling me Lovi, that's not my fucking name."

"But Lovi I like hugging people, and of course it's not your name, it's a nickname!" He whined the first part and chirped the second part of his sentence as we made our way down to the office.

"I don't care what the hell it is, don't call me it, and second I don't take kindly to hugs now get the fuck off of me before I rip your arms off and feed them to a shark." I growled and he obediently let go and I could see he was slightly nervous as he was silent for a few blissful moments.

Sadly the silence did not last and eventually he started mindlessly talking about anything he could to fill the silence, me having learned my lesson earlier stayed silent and ignored like I did in first block. It worked like a charm. Not. Eventually we reached the office and after telling the receptionist why we were down only to have her roll her eyes at us we were instructed to take a seat. When I continued to ignore him he started poking my cheek, apparently he was "nervous" but that didn't stop the flurry of insults or keep me from biting his finger. Or keep me from running to the bathroom to wash my mouth afterwards.

By the time I came back out the principal was waiting impatiently with his door open and the Spaniard was already on the inside staring at me and waiting for me to enter. I sat down silently next to the annoying bastard and waited for the lecture I knew was coming.

"So what brings your two down here today?" The dean rubbed his face in his hands before looking up at us looking just as exasperated as he was asking, and it was only the first day.

"We were talking in class and the teacher got annoyed," Antonio answered quickly hanging his head in shame and giving by far the best puppy dog eyes expression I have ever seen. And here I thought my brother had perfected the routine.

"And why would you feel the need to get in trouble on the first day of school?" the principle inquired trying to avoid the large Spanish eyes pleading with him.

"It was an accident, I was just trying to get to know my classmate and apparently he didn't like that, so he told us to be quiet and I apologized to Lovi here for getting him in trouble and when I did he sent us up here…" Antonio looked down as he spoke trying to come across as innocent.

"Alright fine since it is the first day I will cut you some slack but please do try to end up not coming back here," The dean stood and opened the door for us "You can't go back to class so I suggest you find some way to spend the next half hour.

"We should get to know each other!" The over-excited Spaniard chirped when we exited the office.

"No, I am going off on my own on this one" I said as I walked away as fast as I could to see if I could locate the rest of my classes so I could know where I was going.

By the time my next class started I had located all of my others, so at least I wouldn't get too lost today, hopefully. And that class actually went off without too many problems; it was history and aside from a few of the calmer seeming people from first and second and an obnoxious American not that much to note about it. After that I had cooking, which should have been pretty fun (I am a fucking amazing chef), except for fact that the annoying people limit rose, now I had the American, Brit, my brother, his potato bastard friend, the annoying "Prussian", the French bastard, and the tomato bastard. The good news is that my brother and I were put into a group with the British guy so at least we weren't with anyone too annoying and my brother I can put up with well. Or so I thought until the bastard burnt fucking water. HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!? I don't know but all I know is that both Feli and I were pissed, or I was pissed and Feli was on the brink of tears due to not getting his pasta.

After that it was lunch time, finally a break from all the chaos. Yeah right. The entire school was pretty small (Which explains the lack of variation between the people in my classes) so every damn student had lunch at the same time. We ate in this dining hall that had tables that extended all the way down the room and had long dark benches on either side for students to sit on while the teachers ate at a table in the front of the room with the headmaster in the middle.

So after class my brother attached himself to my arm and picked a spot in the center of the table making me sit across from him. The potato bastard he had befriended sat on one side of him and the Japanese boy on the other side, he had a girl sitting with him but they were both fairly quiet so it wasn't too bad. Then the Prussian albino and Spanish tomato bastard came up and together successfully noogied the potato bastard before taking the seat next to him for the Prussian and the seat next to me for the Spaniard. Then here came the French bastard who sat on my other side too close for my liking, a quiet blonde sat next to him then the loudmouthed American sat next to him followed by the Brit. Basically every single annoying kid from my classes, and a few tolerable ones all sat at the table with me and my brother. And school wasn't torture enough.

Despite all the annoying pointless chatter around me I lived through lunch without committing murder and ran out of the room as fast as I could afterwards to escape. The good news is I only had one more class to attend after lunch. Sadly it was the worst class of the day.

I swallowed my pride as I entered the room: Dance class. It was required because apparently the school has some sort of ball dance thing that everyone is required to attend and they want you to be able to dance. The worst part of the class by far was the roster, it basically looked exactly like my ESL class only a few new people and few people were missing.

The first thing the teacher did was dance a short dance in the front of the room and then instructed us to copy exactly what she had just done. The good news was I was a decent dancer, the bad news was the teacher decided to assign us partners that were on the same level as us and I got stuck with the fucking tomato bastard. That's right I was paired with a guy, as was nearly everyone in the class. The problem was that there were only about twenty girls in the whole school and only about four of them in our class, so we were a little short on them. This wasn't a really big deal for me, I mean I am not opposed to the male gender, but I'm not gay either… sure I dance and cook and ….maybe I should shut up…

Either way I was forced to dance with the fucking tomato bastard. It wasn't as bad as it could have been though I mean I could have been stuck with one of the potatoes or be one of the people in the trio. Yeah there was a trio because there weren't enough people in the class. That trio includes the second of the potato bastards, a pretty Hungarian girl named Elizabeta, and some Austrian guy that looked like he belonged in one of these classes.

This class was going to be a fucking nightmare. At least it was the last class of the day right?

* * *

**AN **

**So uh sorry for the crappy ending and overall suckiness of the chapter... I kinda had a little writer's block... Let me know what you think?**

Untill next time

~Ciao 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the faves/follows/reviews last chapter. Account reviews are replied to and anonymous reviews (which I encourage greatly) are answered here. Question: Do you guys mind if there is a lot of dancing or just want that to be a side thing? (I have a lot of ideas and am considering putting them all in here or doing a separate fic. with them, depends on your preferences)**

**Reviews:**

**andy123: I'm glad you like it! I ended it there because it was 1 in the morning when I started writing 3 when I finished and uploaded so yeah… I stopped not to mention it was a decent enough cliffhanger and you get more now so eh…. *shrugs* I'm glad you like Toni's personality (I am always afraid of going OOC) and yeah he can be angry and possessive and I like adding in some of that side of him so I'm glad someone else likes it too! And I always try to give Feli a more distinct personality and will try to make protectiveness part of it, I honestly think he would be too so that makes it easier. And the update is here!**

**Lazy2loginFSOUTH: *claps for the laziness* Seriously, thank you and good job you made my day. Toni's intentions don't "**_**kill" **_**the spamano you have read my other stories you know I can't do that, they just **_**"postpone" **_**the spamano. I am glad you liked it I always feel a little iffy about filler so it makes me glad to hear people like it when I write it… So yes you do see dancing… that will be interesting, sorry you were wrong but it was worth it in the other story wasn't it, and you get to see it here so yeah… I am glad my failing at cliffhangers didn't upset you (that is never my intention I just like to make the readers want to read… I'm evil… mwahahaha) I'm glad you enjoyed it and yeah it will be… And it wasn't demanding at all I wouldn't ask for pairings if I didn't want them so it was fine!**

**frost777: You're welcome for the chapter, here is another one. Yeah I have enough drama in other stories don't need it here, and thank you! I really hope I do the characters/couples justice. **

**Bluebird Rain: Thanks… I guess you're right but that doesn't mean I can't **_**want**_** to end every chapter with an exciting cliffhanger … **

* * *

Lovino POV

**This class was going to be a fucking nightmare. At least it was the last class of the day right?**

Well I was wrong. Very, very fucking wrong.

The longer the class went on the worse it got, it started off no problem just lecturing us on all the different types of dances, what-the fuck-ever, then she showed us quick video demonstrations of each, which was annoying because the damn Spaniard kept leaning over and saying "We should do that one~!" for. Every. Fucking. Dance. It was annoying and I could tell being his partner was going to be hell and I was going to have to actually dance. DAMN IT! Then at the end of class the teacher said that she would gage our progress at the end of the week, decide where we are, then start giving the pairs private lessons to "best fit our needs to give everyone the most improvement" that meant for an hour a week I would be forced alone with the tomato bastard and a she-devil of a teacher, on top of normal dance classes, and on top of that we were required to practice at least an hour a week outside of class as our "homework". WHAT THE FUCK!? I did not sign up for this. Hell I didn't sign up for this class at all.

By the end of class the bastard would not stop rambling about how much fun it was going to be, what and how many dances we would do, what times to meet up, how he was looking forward to spending time with me. What the hell is his problem? Doesn't he know when to shut the hell up and leave someone alone before they stab you in the neck with their pen? I honestly don't think he does.

The bastard also needs to learn of this little thing called personal space. I mean he is worse than my brother, and my brother is baaaaaaad when it comes to too much PDA and clinginess. He once held on to me and cried for an hour because I lost him for ten minutes in a supermarket. This damn bastard however somehow always managed to end up touching me some way somehow. Some of them I don't have a fucking clue how he did it or if it was even possible but he did and obviously it was.

After pushing him off of me for the fucking hundredth time that day he kept poking my fucking cheek while continuing to ramble about everything under the god damn sun, from dancing to tomatoes to Spain to America to school. Whatever the fuck he could think of (or not I should say as the bastard lacks a brain) passed down his nerves and out his mouth before I could even glare at him about the last idiotic thing he did or said. Every time his damn finger made contact with my cheek I would yell and slap his hands away but that wouldn't stop him, his hand kept coming back. At one point he started talking about churros then the bastard had the nerve to PINCH MY FUCKING CHEEK! Yeah he did both sides and stretched my face commenting on how adorable and squishy it was.

Needless to say those comments landed him a head-butt to the stomach. Thankfully while he was still lying crippled on the floor the bell rang. I ran out of the room, or at least was in the middle of running out of the room, when a figure jumped on my back.

"Fratellooo~~~!" God damn it the last thing I needed was an annoying little brother after dealing with an annoying bastard Spaniard for an hour. Speaking of which after pouncing on me Feli looked down to the side and noticed the crumpled mess of Spaniard "Ve~ what did you do to big brother Toni?"

"He pinched my cheek, I head-butted his stomach" I shrugged "He deserved it."

Feliciano nodded for a second before responding "Ve, but fratello that doesn't mean you can just head-butt him whenever you want" I grunted "You have to at least try to be nice to people, okay?"

He gave me one of the biggest pairs of puppy-dog eyes he had worn yet, though they were nothing compared to Antonio's. WAIT STOP WHY THE FUCK AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM? Then before I could even understand what I was doing I was nodding and muttering fine in compliance with my brother's wish.

"I'm so happy fratello!" he squeezed me tighter, "I have the perfect idea for how you can start!"

"Oi idiota what the fuck are you on about now?" I sent him an aggravated glare that he ignored and kept talking in spite of.

"Toni, Francis and Gilbert are having a little party today to celebrate the new school year!" Feliciano beamed at this news.

"And?" I prompted before reminding him of something, "It's not like I was invited."

"But you were fratello," my jaw dropped and he explained, "At lunch they asked all of us at the table if we would attend, don't you remember?" I shook my head I had blocked out the horrid memory of lunch and even before that I hadn't paid attention to the annoying chatter around me.

"That doesn't mean I'll go." I said firmly daring him to argue, and he being my idiot little brother did.

"Please fratello!?" he gave me another puppy look and I could feel my resolve crumble immediately.

"Damn it," I grumbled resting my face in my hands and shaking my head.

"What was that?" Feli prompted. Mocking me.

"Fine, I'll go if it will make you shut up!" I yelled and at that point I realised the pained idiot by my feet had gotten up and was no longer in pain. Instead he was yet again wrapped around my shoulders. "Get the fuck off of me!" in my current position my arms were useless to defend me and my legs were too tired from dancing to be of much use.

"But, Lovi, you made me so happy I just had to hug you!" he cooed in my ear. Yeah cooed that's right. Told you he was a bastard. Even then I had to fight the blush that comes to my cheeks when I suffer any form of physical contact. "Lovi~" he squealed this time "You look so cute, like a tomato!" I growled then and leaned down to bite his arm. "Lovi, that hurt!" now he was whining. Joy.

"Good, it was supposed to, don't you ever touch me again you bastardo!" I yelled in the now otherwise empty room.

"But Lovi we are dance partners we don't really have a choice…" he trailed off and flashed a smile that made the, was fading, blush intensify, again.

"Touché, tou-fucking-ché," I said shaking my head and realizing the idiot had a valid point.

* * *

Lovino's POV

I trudged my way back to my dorm room and collapsed on my bed the second I entered. Within minutes I was gone into the warm embrace of sleep exhausted by a tiring first day of classes and annoying bastards.

It seemed like mere moments when I was being shaken softly awake by a small voice gently calling my name and severing me from my dream before the tomato queen got her treasure back from the pirates. Shut the fuck up… "Lovi, it's time for dinner" Feli explained when I finally came to.

My response was grunting and turning over only for the same scene to happen again only with a more-conscious me than before, and I finally gave up and crawled out of the warm comforts of my bed. I battled my bedhead for a minute before slowly and silently following my brother out of the room, if my brother knew one thing it was to keep quiet and calm when I just woke up. Things could get bloody otherwise.

However, dinner was another story. Everyone around us was loud and obnoxious like earlier, if not worse now that things were a little less stressful. At one point Francis put a hand dangerously far up on my leg and I pushed it down only for it to find its way back up and let out a groan slamming my head into the table to keep from killing that bastard. Antonio tried to help the situation a little by distracting me but it did nothing but fuel my anger.

"Lovi, you're coming to our party tonight, right!?" He asked excitedly as he bit into his food.

"No, why the fuck would I?" I said earning a glare from Feli "Fine I'll go, why the fuck do you want me there so bad anyway?" I had to ask, even though I felt that it was a bad idea. That turned out o be an understatement.

He wrapped his arms around my neck so tight that I had trouble breathing until he let go. While he was still holding me let out a string of breathless curses in a mix of English and Italian until he was let go. "Because, mi tomate, I want all of my friends there! And you are certainly on of my friends!"

I groaned and buried my face in the table before realisation made me bring it up "Did you just call me your fucking tomato?" I asked slack-jawed impressed by his idiocy.

"Si!" He nodded happily obviously proud of himself.

"Get this through your thick skull, one, I am not a tomato and two, you do not own me!" I could feel my cheeks growing warm from anger but didn't really care as I yelled at him.

"Aw, Lovi, you look so cute~!" he cooed moving to touch my cheek again but I slapped his hand away.

"I'm not cute damn it!"

The rest of lunch I kept my head on the table ignoring the conversation around me and wishing the two giddy bastards that were talking over me could shut the fuck up. I didn't get my wish.

After lunch Feli grabbed my arm, "Come on fratello, we need to go get ready for the party!" I growled in response.

"Why Feli, why do we need to get ready it's just a party with those bastards from lunch" I hissed as he dragged me to our dorm.

"Ve, and a lot of new people, don't you want to look nice?" I grunted in disinterest and he was relatively and unlikely quiet the rest of the way. When we got there he rifled through both of our drawers pulling out some non-school-uniform clothes and laying them on the bed then assessing his wardrobe choices. "Fratello can you go put this on?" he asked handing one of them to me I groaned but complied and left the room to return several minutes later fully dressed with a hyperactive Feliciano squealing over how I looked.

Then it was time to go to the party. Joy.

* * *

**AN  
**

**Sorry if it sucked... Oh well... **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

**Sorry this is late but I have a good reason: My power and therefore internet have been down. And I'm warning you now this probably sucks, I am not exactly in the mood to write but I am doing it anyway *yay perseverance*I may edit it later to see if I can make it not suck… Oh well so here you go:**

My brother and I stood outside the door to the room of the three annoying bastards waiting for them to open, the loud dance music and strobe lights could be heard and seen from outside the door. "How the fuck are they not getting in trouble for this?" I asked Feli who shrugged, shortly before the door opened.

Gilbert stood in the entry way to greet us, and looking past him I got my answer Francis had the vice-principal up against a wall, and well you can imagine what they were doing for yourself, I refuse to. Gilbert got a sickening smirk on his face when he saw us, "Well, well, well, our entertainment has arrived" he licked his lips and laughed (if you could even call ksesese a laugh).

"You dare even try to touch one of us and you will become a woman, capisce?" he just laughed again, the fucking bastard laughed, not a smart thing to do.

Suddenly the tomato bastard appeared beside him a confused look on his face "Who you talking to Gil?" then he looked over the albino's shoulder at us- er well me- "Lovi~! I'm so happy you came!" And then he pounced on me.

"Get the fuck off of me! And I only came because Feli made me and I was not about to leave him in a room with you three unsupervised, god knows what you would do to him." I scowled for effect and the bastard transferred to my brother.

"Feli! You're here too, thanks for making Lovi come!" He pulled my brother into a hug making me scowl deeper.

After a few seconds he let go though and Feli replied "Ve, no problem, are Ludwig and Kiku here?" Fuck he was planning on leaving me alone with these bastards.

"Ludwig isn't here, but Kiku is inside in the living room so you can go hang out with him," the Spaniard replied then turned to me "And while he is with them Lovi can hang out with us!" Then he pulled my wrist yanking me into the house behind him. I heard my brother call out.

"Be careful fratello, and have fun!" I would have replied, "Like that is possible around these ass holes" but I was already immersed in a sea of people. Not to mention I was alone with two thirds of the annoying bastards. This would be fun *insert eye-roll here*.

"So Lovi..." I shoot a glare at the albino who immediately corrects himself "No, I was wondering if a little Italian such as yourself would like to dance?" He offers a hand out and I just stare at it until he lowers it.

"No," I turn on my heel and walk away, I mean how on earth do they get away with having a fucking loud, obnoxious (cue loud-mouthed American streaking through the room in nothing but underwear, a towel wrapped around his shoulders like a cape and tennis shoes (Seriously how he got his pants off over those things is a mystery)) party without getting in trouble was beyond my understanding.

That was when I saw the third pervert lead the vice-principal into one of the bedrooms… right I forgot about that. While I was busy being shocked that my vice-principle was still being felt up by the Frenchman thing one and thing two came up behind me and pounced one laying his arm across my shoulder and the other across my waist before guiding me away. "Ksesesese Sorry to disrupt your show dude" the albino snickered as they pulled me towards the kitchen.

"I was not staring damn it!" I argue while Gilbert gave me a look that basically just screamed 'seriously, just seriously' so I changed my answer "What the hell was that anyway, aren't student teacher relationships against the rules?"

"Whoever said they were in a relationship?" he smirked in response.

"Good point, but then why-"

I was then cut off by Antonio "Not long before you came here she came to shut down the party but Francis stopped her… sure he may have used unconventional methods but it worked~"

Gilbert chimed in "And now the four of us have something to lord over her when we are in trouble ksesesese" Antonio nodded in agreement.

"The four of you? Who the fuck is your fourth?" I said utterly shocked someone would be stupid enough to join the idiotic trio.

"You of course Lovi" another glare "no…" Gilbert said removing his arm to grab some beers which I turned down, I don't know about you guys but going to the second day of class with a hangover was not on my to do list.

"I am not one of you" I sneered trying to shake off the Spaniard's hand but he held tight.

"Sorry Lovi but it's too late you are officially part of the group and there is nothing you can do about it~!" Antonio cheered pulling me closer and I groaned.

"I am not one of you guys, and even if I were I'm not planning on getting in any trouble…" I started off but Antonio just shook his head.

"Sorry mi amigo, but you are friends with us now so avoiding trouble is no longer an option" I grimaced at Antonio's words and he added "Not to mention we already got sent to the office today and it was only the first day of school!" Gilbert started laughing and questioning him about it while I groaned and buried my face in my hands wondering 'why me?'

Not long after that they dragged me off to 'dance' which wasn't dancing so much as it was a bunch of people grinding against each other like they were having sex with a hundred different people, which they basically were. Then somehow someone managed to turn off all the strobe lights and a dozen drunk people screamed and began to panic because it was dark (did I mention Gilbert was one of them?) which caused mass chaos and people tripping all over each other. Then the lights flickered on and the impossible happened.

I was relieved to see a German.

Ludwig burst into the room and started yelling at Gilbert in German (the only time I will ever enjoy hearing it) before he spotted the alcohol and yelled even louder. He then proceeded to lecture the entire party (in English) before shutting it down and sending everyone home. Everyone that was not me, Feliciano, and the rest of the lunch table that is. Great stuck in a room with these freaks for an even longer amount of time.

After that he was trying to piece together exactly what happened (which was made difficult with my brother fawning all over him) before he eventually gave up and sent us to our rooms. I mean I was there and I still don't exactly know what was going on so how the fuck did he expect to?

And then everyone was assigning blame trying to get themselves free, which somehow resulted in an argument between eyebrows and tomato bastard. That was the most enjoyable part of the evening that is until Antonio tried to punch the drunk Brit who was pulled out of the way by an equally drunk American who was claiming to be 'a hero' for saving him and left Antonio with his fist inside of a wall. Okay so maybe it was for the best that the American saved the Brit. Then I being the only sober one besides Ludwig was given the honor of taking the drunken Spaniard down to the infirmary, which lacked any personnel and we had to sit there and wait. For five fucking hours. Luckily I spent those five hours asleep in a chair in the waiting room and when the nurse came in at three in the morning she wrapped the bastard's hand and told him to take it easy. The good news is while she did that I got ice-cream.

Then came the embarrassing part. He had had to put on one of those gowns (Why I have no damn reason) for he to check him but after she wrapped his hand Antonio couldn't use it to change himself back into his clothes so I had to help him. The joys of sobriety. But that isn't the worst part. The good news is he was allowed to keep on his underwear under the gown so I really just had to help with his pants, removing the gown and putting on his shirt. We decided to do the pants first so that he wouldn't be in nothing but underwear. In order to change him I had to kneel on the ground in front of him and have him put his hands on my shoulders to steady ourselves so he wouldn't fall over from standing on one foot. And we just happened to be in that position when one of the male teachers decided to walk into the room and ended up staring at us. I was in the way of letting him see that Antonio still had on underwear so all the man knew he was wearing was the hospital gown.

After Antonio noticed him he dropped the clipboard he had been holding causing me to turn back (hands still positioned on Antonio's unzipped pants and when he noticed we saw him (or I saw him) he ran out of the room. When I turned back towards Antonio, he burst out laughing and motioned to my face, which was covered in the vanilla ice-cream I had been eating… So then we both broke down laughing from both the hilarity and embarrassment of the situation and it took us a while to calm down before we could finish the task at hand and head back to our rooms (by now he had sobered up enough to walk on his own).

All and all it was about four in the morning before I was able to go back to room grateful that I had taken a nap earlier that night… or well yesterday afternoon I guess.

**AN**

**Well that probably didn't make any sense… Oh well… Sorry if it sucks, next chapter comes the aftermath of such an… eventful night… yeah that works… Sorry if it sucks, if there is anything you think I should do to improve let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia (unless you count the dvd's) nor Advil (unless you count the container in the medicine cabinet)**

**Hello welcome to another installment, I apologise in advance for lame/suckiness. Thanks to all the reviews faves and follows last chapter and well here you go:  
Reviews:  
**

**Bluebird Rain: Thank you, and yeah it was really, really rushed I think it was the fastest I have ever written a chapter, mostly because I felt bad it was so late... **

**Mystery fan: You're welcome, but what did I do? Oh you mean that…;) You're very welcome**

I woke up the next morning to hear Feliciano whimpering while curled up in the bed and hiding his head under both his pillow and comforter trying to shield himself from the sunlight and shaking as the alarm clock my bed continued to go off. I sighed and shook my head as I stood up and stretched before smirking and flipping on the light, strutting over to his bed and ripping off his protection. "Oi idiota time to wake up breakfast is in half an hour."

"But fratello, my head hurts!" he whined pulling the blankets back over himself and burying his face into his mattress.

"How much did you drink at the party last night?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair hoping for the best.

"…. Three…" came the meek reply and I shook my head before grabbing the container of Advil from the desk and a bottle of water from the mini-fridge under his bed.

"Take these" I said handing him said pills and water, utterly amazed at how much of a lightweight my brother really was.

I couldn't help but crack into a wide smile when I sat down to breakfast. Everyone was perfectly silent. Everyone. It was amazing. There was no one being obnoxious, clingy, loud anything they all sat there quietly staring at their food while I mocked them by actually being able to eat mine without puking. This is why you don't overdo it on a school night. The only other non-effected people appeared to be Ludwig, and that was because he had been the one to interrupt the party and Matthew, who apparently blended in so well no one even noticed him to offer him a drink. Who knew his invisibility would prove to be a good thing?

As if just to piss people off the principle decide to open all of the curtains to the floor to ceiling windows that lined both sides of the dining hall. The reaction was hilarious. Most people groaned and hid their heads either by burying them into the table, hiding under the table, or crossing their arms over their eyes and wailing. Gilbert for example did the last of these options while screaming "THE LIGHT IT BURNS MY AWESOMENESS!" which the loud noise got him death glares from the rest of the room while it fortified my theory that he indeed was a vampire who lived off of alcohol rather than sucking blood. Fucking amazing theory right? Thought so.

I decided to have a little fun with my classmates and between breakfast and first class snuck back into my room to retrieve a particular item. Then an air horn might have gone off in class. Every time one of the hung over idiots was about to fall asleep. And confused everyone in the room who was trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Just maybe I know how all that happened. But I would never tell. I decided today would be a good day.

Since our school is one where your classes alternate every day I had different schedule from the day before. Yet somehow I was stuck with one or all of the bastards, and or my fucking fratellino in every single damn class. HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT POSSIBLE? DID THE SCHOOL HATE ME OR SOEMTHING? Seriously thought, how the fuck did the school manage that? It just wasn't logical to get stuck with torture everywhere I went. However today it paid off. With the help of the aforementioned air horn… revenge is sweet.

The most interesting aspect of the day was by far gym class. I had it with the fucking tomato bastard and a few other bastards I had been tortured with all day. But, you will NEVER guess who was our teacher. Go on. Guess. No guesses? Okay fine, it was the fucking bastard from the hospital. Who saw that interesting position earlier that morning. This was going to be fun. When I told Antonio we decided to have a little fun and torture him with awkwardness. The guy kept staring at us uneasily and would turn red and avoid us. We made sure to play it off as a couple every time he saw us together and I was already making plans for how to make things extremely interesting in that class this semester.

That started with changing in the locker rooms. Both times we changed Antonio and I made sure to be the last two in the room. The first time we did it he came in to get us because we were taking too long, so we hid in one of the private stalls and made interesting noises. He ran out of the room. The second time he avoided coming in and when we finally left the locker rooms he would not even glance in our direction. It was fucking hilarious, even if just to me and the tomato bastard.

Aside from that the day was fairly uneventful. Nothing really happened and the classes were so quiet it was creepy. Seriously it was unreal compared to the day before.

For some reason I was unable to fathom I once again had dance class last block. With the same damn people. The teacher spent the first twenty minutes trying to get us to dance all the while laughing or shaking her head in disappointment. I mean twenty nauseous hung over teenagers spinning around a room and trying (and failing) to be coordinated even remotely well enough to be able to dance was fucking hilarious. I made the Spanish bastard travel in circles and spin until his tan face was literally turning a pale green color, then I stopped. Not because I was being nice to him or sparing him or anything but because I didn't want to be covered in vomit. Yeah, that's why.

Eventually one of the kids actually puked, some small little thing from was it Latvia? Poor thing was shaking like a leaf as he retched in the corner of the room. But, of course, that led to a chorus of puking and groaning from every other student as they emptied their (mostly empty) stomachs onto the floor. This Included non-hung over one, but not me damn it. Okay so did get a little nauseous, but just a little and only because it was fucking disgusting.

After that lovely display we had to evacuate the room the room until the cleaners came because the stench of vomit was unbearable. We ended up in the (currently empty) video room and the teacher took that opportunity to decide to show us a video with an evil smirk on her face. I was worried. I had a right to be, whatever she was planning wasn't anything good. She said that it showed a few examples of "modern dancing" she even used air-quotes when saying that phrase. The video was put into the drive and, oh hey look at that.

It was all of us.

On the TV screen.

In a video.

Of a bunch of teenagers grinding and gyrating to some random dance song.

I'm going to kill those bastards for getting me caught on camera.

"Class I must say some of you have some fairly wonderful dance moves," the video cut to Alfred trying (and failing) to breakdance, "Others not so much. Now I am asking you to please not do any of that mess in here or at the ball and you will be fine. You try something like that and you will be here afterschool every day for two hours. Now all of you go back to your rooms because some of you are so hung-over you can't even stand." She then turned and left the room. I was trying to figure out if I respected her antics and was amused by them, or incredibly pissed off at the devil-woman. The video kept playing examples of a poor excuse of drunken dancing, including but not limited to, Yao doing the disco, Arthur doing the robot, and where the fuck did Francis get that pole?

**AN**

**Crappy short chapter is crappy and short, sorry. Hope it gave you a few laughs if nothing else.**


End file.
